Fever Idea
by garekinclong
Summary: Nozaki Umetarou kehilangan ide untuk chapter lanjutan dari komik yang tengah ia garap.—hint NozaMiko (atau emang NozaMiko). Note/Warning di dalam.


**[ Fever Idea ]**

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun/****月刊少女野崎く****ん ****© Izumi Tsubaki**

**this fic © garekinclong**

**note/warning:** intinya menjurus ke nozaki/mikoshiba. Less-description (kayaknya) terus plotnya kacau but hope u like it. Jika anda kecewa, saya sudah berlapang dada.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

Nozaki Umetarou kehilangan ide untuk _chapter_ lanjutan dari komik yang tengah ia garap.

"Apa, ya. Aku butuh ide yang belum pernah kumunculkan sebelumnya," Nozaki memijit pelipisnya dengan pensil terselip antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuk. Alisnya berkedut, semakin menambah kegarangan wajahnya.

"Ken-_san_ bilang ia menerima naskah apapun. Tapi nyatanya tiap kali aku mengumbar ide anti-klimaks, mulutnya menolak mentah-mentah. Dan selanjutnya diberi saran untuk cerita yang normal. Memangnya ide dimana Mamiko adalah putri kerajaan kuno itu bukan cerita yang normal?"

Nozaki melenceng dengan pemikiran yang _seharusnya_ merupakan ikon dari perasaan perempuan. Batas imajinasi laki-laki memang berbeda dengan perempuan, setidaknya hal itu dapat dimaklumi.

"Oke. Aku perlu menghubungi seseorang."

Sebelum Nozaki melempar pandangan ke meja tempat ponselnya tertidur lelap, irisnya menatap keadaan di luar jendela rumah. Titik-titik air menempel di permukaan jendela, bahkan mata Nozaki sampai buram untuk sekadar melihat pot yang berdiri tegak di luar sana.

"Hujan?"

**BRAK!**

"NOZAKIIII! IZINKAN AKU BERTEDUH DI SINI!"

_Lol_. Buat apa repot-repot membuang pulsa, ternyata malah yang diharapkan (setidaknya memang seseorang yang dapat memberi ide cerita) datang.

Nozaki pangling melihat keadaan Mikoshiba 'Mikorin' Mikoto—Mamiko _in real life_ (pfft)—yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu.

Badannya spontan menyambut kedatangan si korban hujan. "Mikoshiba? Wow, seperti mandi keringat."

"Ralat lagi ucapanmu itu. Aku mandi air hujan!"

"Maaf, maaf." Handuk kering dilempar tepat ke depan wajah Mikoshiba, dan ditangkap secara refleks. "Masuklah. Aku buatkan yang hangat-hangat."

"O-Oh? M-Makasih. Maaf mengganggu,"

Mendadak Nozaki merasa ada suatu inspirasi yang datang dari ucapan Mikoshiba.

* * *

><p>"Aku menyesal tidak membawa payung. Padahal tadi ada yang menawari payung gratis sewaktu lewat toko—toko apalah itu," gerutu Mikoshiba dengan pipi kanan menggembung, sementara tangannya mengangkat gelas hati-hati.<p>

"Memangnya kau habis dari mana?

"Dari—i-itu rahasia! Memangnya kau perlu tahu?!"

"Tidak juga."

Mikoshiba berusaha meniup teh hangatnya supaya tak begitu panas untuk dimasukkan kerongkongan. Kepulan asap mengitari hidung Mikoshiba, membuat hidungnya terasa terbakar meski hanya sedetik. Buktinya, hidungnya memerah.

"Mikoshiba. Aku kehilangan ide baru untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya."

"Buat _chapter _dimana banyak bunga-bunga di dalamnya."

"Memangnya _Koi Shiyo_ itu komik tentang toko bunga?"

"Biar aku bisa menyisipkan jenis bunga-bunga yang lain! Kau tahu, makin banyak bunga, makin banyak karisma di dalamnya!"

Nozaki menutup mulut sejenak. "Kau tahu, Suzuki bukan orang yang suka mengumbar karisma. Ia hanya akan menunjukkan karismanya di hadapan Mamiko! Cinta sejati itu perlu dipercaya antara Suzuki dan Mamiko!"

Kali ini Mikoshiba tak dapat menyahut untuk menghentikan delusi Nozaki yang sudah kian menjauh. Diibaratkan dari Tokyo sampai ke Kutub Utara, _lah_.

* * *

><p>Nozaki mengetukkan ujung pulpen ke permukaan meja yang biasa digunakan Chiyo dan asisten-asisten lainnya untuk membantu, bukan di meja kerjanya.<p>

"Oke. Mikoshiba. Aku ingin bertanya serius soal ide untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya. Aku masih penasaran mengapa Ken-_san_ menolaknya."

"Nozaakii, punya baju ganti tidak?"

"Padahal, menurutku itu ide luar biasa! Aku pernah membaca karya suatu _mangaka_ tentang ide sepert itu!"

Mikoshiba menggertakkan gigi. "Baju ganti woy,"

"Aku kesal, tahu tidak. Tapi, ah, bukankah Ken-_san_ memang tahu apa yang terbai—"

"NOZAKI!"

Setelah pekikan cempreng Mikoshiba—yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti jeritan wanita, Nozaki mengerjapkan mata dan memilih untuk bungkam.

"Baju ganti! Kau tidak lihat aku basah kuyup?"

Sepeduli-pedulinya Nozaki, jika itu mengenai _manga_ miliknya sendiri, ia lupa untuk memperhatikan orang lain. Nozaki mengobservasi Mikoshiba, memang benar ia basah kuyub—tapi setidaknya Nozaki _lebih_ ingin memastikannya lagi.

Surai merah marunnya basah, bulir-bulir air hujan menetes dari tiap helai rambutnya. Menetes sampai membasahi pakaiannya yang sudah kelewat basah. _Yeah_, basah.

Kemeja putihnya kini nampak terawang, sehingga _t-shirt_ merah yang biasa ia kenakan terlihat dari luar. Bahkan _t-shirt_ tersebut menujukkan bentuk lekuk tubuh Mikoshiba.

Tunggu. Apa itu?

Nozaki tidak dapat mengontrol arah fokus penglihatannya saat melihat ada _sesuatu_ yang menonjol dari balik _t-shirt_ tersebut.

Si pemuda raven meneguk ludah.

"NOO—ZAA—KII! Kau ini! Suka banget, ya, lihat teman sendiri seperti ini?"

_Hu'um, suka banget._ Ups, nyaris saja Nozaki spontan menjawab demikian.

"Maaf, maaf. Sebentar, kuambilkan baju ganti. Agak longgar tidak apa-apa, ya?" Nozaki bangkit dari duduk bersilanya; sembari bersikap seolah sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan apapun. Pft.

"Ya, ya, ya! Yang mana saja boleh asalkan—HATCHI!"

"Apa? Barusan kamu bilang Hatchi? Hatchi anak yang sebatang kara itu?"

"NGGAK USAH NGELAWAK KA—HATCHI—U!" Mikoshiba mencoba menenangkan diri. "Maaf. Aku minta tolong, pinjami aku baju."

Nozaki berlalu dari ruangan itu sambil tersenyum—lebih tepatnya, menahan tawa.

* * *

><p>"Mikoshiba, baju putih tak a—"<p>

Langkah kaki terhenti untuk waktu yang lama. Nozaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba menolak delusi sesat yang sempat menghasut kesadarannya.

Mikorin _topless_ itu biasa, sih, tapi... kenapa juga mukanya sampai semerah itu?

"Mikoshiba. Kau sakit, ya?"

"Ih, enggak—tchi!" Mikoshiba mengerang, ia menyesal karena kebohongannya terbongkar terlalu cepat. Walau sebenarnya Nozaki sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi.

"Hee. Nih, baju ganti. Teh panasnya mau ditambah? Mau kuambilkan obat? Atau sekalian kugelarkan kasur?"

"Trims tapi aku cuma kena flu."

Nozaki kembali duduk berseberangan dengan Mikoshiba sembari menyerahkan _t-shirt_ putih bertuliskan _Ume_. Tanpa segan, Mikoshiba mengenakannya dengan segera.

"Auh. Sepertinya aku harus menginap,"

"Makanya, sekalian kugelarkan kasur saja."

"Ya seenggaknya jangan sekarang!"

Keduanya bungkam, baik Nozaki yang sibuk mencoret kertas putih untuk melampiaskan _rejected idea_ miliknya, juga Mikoshiba yang berusaha untuk sembuh dari sakit yang tidak terlalu parah itu.

Sesaat, Nozaki melirik ke arah Mikoshiba.

'_Ya ampun, minum saja mukanya juga masih memerah. Benar, tidak demam?_'

Maaf. Kalau boleh jujur, untuk sekarang Nozaki memang khawatir dengan keadaan Mikoshiba.

"Oh ya. Kau tadi curhat soal ide apa? Mungkin saja bisa kubantu,"

"Hahaha karena pada dasarnya memang kamu yang menentukan jalan cerita _Koi Shiyo_,"

"Hah?"

"Nggak. Cuma ngomong sendiri."

Mikoshiba menggembungkan pipi kanan. "Aish! Seriusan! Jangan bergurau begitu, dong! Aku mau hutang budi karena sudah mau menampungku sementara di sini."

"Ya, ya, ya." Nozaki berdeham, suara bariton mengudara—menginterupsi percakapan. "Kemarin aku sempat bertelepon dengan Ken-_san_. Katanya, ide menguak fakta bahwa Mamiko adalah putri kerajaan kuno itu tidak masuk akal."

Si surai merah marun terpaku. Matanya melotot, _inner_nya menjerit ala kadar sinetron. Tapi tidak seindah Yuzuki yang sedang serius menyanyi—pun tidak seburuk Kashima yang sedang serius menyanyi. _Niat_nya sama tapi _kualitas_nya berbeda memang salah satu hal terkejam di dunia ini.

"YA KELEZ! Kalau buat _Special Chapter_ untuk _Alternate Universe_ Mamiko dan Suzuki, sih, terima-terima saja! Tapi—coba! Ini zaman modern! Putri Kerajaan sudah ketinggalan zaman, kali," Mikoshiba mencoba mengontrol amarahnya yang hampir meledak-ledak. "_Rese_ ya punya teman macam kamu."

"Maaf karena sudah mau berteman denganku."

"Err, maaf juga,"

Seketika Mikoshiba membuang muka karena merasa sudah bermulut jahat kepada Nozaki. Yah, kalau Nozaki, sih, tidak punya rasa sakit hati—_mungkin karena dia sudah tidak punya hati, sampai-sampai masih belum sadar kalau Chiyo itu suka sama dia, bukan _ngefans.

"Oh! Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil cerita dimana Mamiko ternyata hamil muda?"

"Nggak, nggak, nggak, Mamiko anak baik! Polos pula! Suzuki pun enggan melakukan itu bersamanya! Terkecuali kalau mereka sampai menikah, sih."

"Maaf. Bercanda. Tolong jangan menyesal karena sudah berteman denganku."

"Ah, ya."

Rasakanlah atmosfir antara _mangaka_ dan asistennya yang ternyata punya jalan pemikiran sama.

* * *

><p>"Mikoshiba, yakin tidak mau tiduran saja?"<p>

Mikoshiba yang sedari tadi melenguh pelan dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal tidur—yang disilangkan di atas meja—hanya mampu menjawab: "Um."

"Ayolah, setidaknya biarkan dirimu tiduran walaupun kau memang merasa baikan."

"Tidak. Aku baikan."

"Karena kau baikan tolong tidurlah dahulu. Aku masih harus memikirkan plot karena _deadline_ hampir datang."

"Aku mau menemanimu."

Nozaki kalah suara. Ia mengacak-acak rambut belakang penuh frustasi. "Ahh, baiklah. Tehnya jangan lupa diminum."

Mikoshiba tak menggumamkan sesuatu atau melenguh kembali.

Selama beberapa menit, Nozaki masih nge_blank_ dan pikirannya bercabang menjadi dua: _deadline_ dan Mami—koshiba (sepertinya Nozaki sudah tertular Hori-_senpai_). Ia pusing bukan main karena bukan yang ini maupun yang itu, sama-sama susah diurus!

Nozaki beranjak dari tempat hanya untuk menggelarkan kasur di sebelah meja kerja.

"Woi, kasurnya sudah siap, nih. Ayo tidur."

Masih belum ada jawaban dari si surai merah marun. Nozaki berjalan dan mencolek bahu Mikoshiba, "Mikoshiba?"

Setelah mengguncangkan bahu beberapa kali, yang Nozaki dapat malah Mikoshiba dengan wajah tidurnya yang tidak mengenakkan: ia bernafas panas dan ritmenya terlalu cepat. Nozaki mengecek dengan punggung tangan.

"Benar, 'kan. Demam. Mikoshiba ini—"

Badan diambrukkan ke kasur, selimut ditarik menutupi kaki sampai leher, plester penurun panas ditempel di dahi, dan—Nozaki mengamati dari pinggir kasur.

Setelah mengurus Mikoshiba, Nozaki melirik ke arah meja kerja.

"Aku harus mengerjakan naskah."

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa hari kemudian—<strong>

"Nozaki-_kun_, aku datang!"

Chiyo Sakura memasuki ruangan. Matanya terbelalak karena sudah disambut dengan Nozaki yang memakai plester penurun panas di dahi.

"Eeh?! Nozaki-_kun_ kenapa!?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku minta tolong ya, untuk _beta_."

"Y-ya, tapi—benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

Nozaki mengangguk lemah. "Ya, bukan masalah. Sebentar lagi sembuh, kok."

Chiyo duduk dengan santai dan menerima kertas yang sudah di_line_ Nozaki. Sebelum Chiyo melaksanakan tugasnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat seluruh halaman untuk mengetahui cerita terbaru dari Yumeno Sakiko _aka_ Nozaki sendiri.

"Waah! Cerita kali ini juga mendebarkan! Aku tidak percaya kalau Mamiko yang kehujanan tiba-tiba saja terserang demam ketika berteduh di rumahnya Suzuki! Dan Suzuki juga merawatnya pula!" Chiyo membuka lembar selanjutnya.

Dan jeritannya lebih membahana.

"KYAAA! Suzuki-_kun_ romantis sekali! Sampai mencium kening Mamiko segala! Sayang sekali Mamiko tidak sadar kalau Suzuki-_kun_ menciumnya, yah, memang karena ia sedang sakit, 'kan. Uuh—aku hampir tidak percaya kalau Nozaki-_kun_ bisa membuat cerita yang paling mendebarkan dari semua cerita yang pernah kubaca," Chiyo memegang pipinya dengan gemas.

Nozaki terbatuk.

"Apakah Nozaki-_kun_ sampai berdiskusi panjang dengan Ken_-san_?"

"Tidak. Beliau langsung menerima naskah itu dan aku mendapat jawaban oke."

"Sungguh? Bukankah kemarin-kemarin Nozaki_-kun_ sempat frustasi karena tidak punya ide? Bagaimana bisa melakukannya dalam waktu yang singkat tanpa observasi?" Chiyo berhenti menanggapi. "Tunggu, kurasa Nozaki-_kun_ memang bisa melakukannya."

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa kalau tidak praktek. Semua adegan yang kugambar di situ sudah kualami dan kuhayati. Tahu-tahu naskahnya sudah jadi."

"Whooaa! _Sasuga _Nozaki-_kun_!" cengiran Chiyo melebar, tampak bangga dengan _gebetan_nya yang satu ini. Nozaki menahan batuk berdahak.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Berarti adegan cium kening ini juga sudah Nozaki-_kun_ praktekkan?"

* * *

><p><strong>an**: SAYA BUAT APA YA MAAF SAYA EMANG MONYET TAK BERTUAN loh terus hubungannya apaan. Betewe, intinya ini menjurus ke BL gitu. Iya hint hint nozaki/mikorin gitu iya tapi saya gabisa buat yang lovey dovey karena plis gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun itu mahakarya paling crack jadi saya gabisa ngolah BL gitu aja kalo nggak ada unsur humor.

*kemudian baru sadar kalo humor di sini gak ngena banget* oke maafkan daku walau sejujurnya prioritas fic ini itu nunjukkin kalo nozaki itu belok.

Jangan tanya yah selain ketjup kening si nojaki ngapain aja ke mikorin.

Oot bentaran aja, saya lagi suka kalimat: "misuh karo sabun". Ayo yang suka nonton bayu skak hehehehe mesti tau dong. Oke udahan ootnya.

Sekian dari saya author yang keseringan galau terus lupa ngucapin habede ke kashima-kun. Kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan. Terima kasih udah (nyempetin) baca!

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
